Subtlety and Quiproquo
by Laughing Yuurei
Summary: In which the Heart Pirates and the Straw Hats Pirates are visiting the same island, Law is stuck with the Straw Hat Crew for a few minutes while his wayward lover is chatting with his crew and Robin takes advantage of her absence to prank the Surgeon of Death.


Subtlety and _Quiproquo_

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece.

 **Warning(s):** Silliness. Some language. I do hope that none of them are too OOC, though. Oh, and I've kept some Japanese words (mostly nicknames and suffixes).

 **Rating:** T

 **Genre(s):** Humor/Family

 **Summary:** In which the Heart Pirates and the Straw Hats Pirates are visiting the same island, Law is stuck with the Straw Hat Crew for a few minutes while his wayward lover is chatting with his crew and Robin takes advantage of her absence to prank the Surgeon of Death.

 **Characters/Pairing(s):** Straw Hat Pirates, T. Law. Established!LawNa.

 **Timeline:** None specified, but let's assume a peaceful day with both whole crews. Better to consider it as an AU of a sort to avoid perturbing the timeline.

 **A/N:** Apologies for any readers expecting a KHR fic. I'm still working on them. I merely needed to free this bunny. This is a quiet reading, just to relax. Hope you'll enjoy! **Edited 04/02/18**

* * *

Humming quietly to himself, Luffy observed the sea and its wonders as he sat cross-legged on Sunny's figurehead. A gentle breeze ruffled his red cardigan and his yellow sash, and he absently tugged slightly on his straw hat. He folded his hands then on his lap, squinting briefly at the glittering water. Blinking, he tilted his head and narrowed further his eyes, interested by a sudden change in the horizon.

"Nami!" He called out as he jumped back near the helm, eyes flicking to Franky sitting comfortably on the bench near the steering wheel before finding his navigator coming up towards him.

"Yes, Luffy." She answered his unasked query as she glanced back at the Log Pose on her wrist. "We'll reach an island soon enough."

He was grinning at her first calm confirmation and diverted his attention once she turned to Franky to give him a few instructions. He sprang over to the lawn deck, spotting Zoro napping near the swing. Instead of bothering his swordsman, he cast his gaze around. Chopper and Usopp were nowhere to be seen, the former working in his infirmary and the latter taking care of his Pop Greens. Robin was sharing the foremast's bench with Brook, a tray with a steaming teapot, a cup and its saucer placed between them. She glanced up from her book when Sanji noodled his way to her, holding masterfully a cocktail glass filled with a fresh drink made with Nami's tangerines.

Brook delicately took his cup by its fragile handle, keeping its saucer beneath with his other hand, his cane-sword hanging from his elbow. He sighed in contentment after swallowing a sip. He turned his head towards Luffy when his captain plopped down on the ground beside them, looking pensive.

"Is something the matter, Captain-san?" Robin asked softly after thanking graciously Sanji.

The cook paused in his awe-struck dance to take a cigarette out. Done with her short discussion with Franky, Nami was coming towards them. Her appearance prompted Sanji to disappear back into the kitchen to fetch the other cocktail glass, his unlit cig between his lips.

"It's been a while since we've seen Tora-o." Luffy shrugged his shoulders. "It would be cool to bump into him."

Nami patted absently Luffy's hat in agreement as she went to sit beside Robin, glancing swiftly and curiously at her book. The archeologist closed it slightly, letting her index between two pages to keep her passage, and let her friend catch a glimpse of the title.

"You're not the only one to think as such, Luffy." Robin lightly commented, a knowing smile making her lips twitch.

While Luffy didn't question the statement any further, Brook tilted his head towards her in slight interrogation while Nami let out a noncommittal huff. She only uncrossed her arms when Sanji twirled his way back to her with her drink to thank him with a sweet smile. Robin didn't offer anything further, sipping her own drink and returning to her book.

"Nami-san, how long will it take the Sunny to reach the island?" The musician dropped the matter readily enough, not minding.

"A few hours I would say." Nami estimated, making Luffy pout at the unfortunate wait. "Of course, considering how fickle the weather is, we'll either reach it earlier or later than I expect."

"With any luck, we'll be able to restock." Sanji puffed out a cloud of smoke, his lighter disappearing inside his jacket. "We need to replenish the kitchen. The sooner, the better."

"There isn't any meat anymore?!" Luffy widened his eyes in horror.

Faintly annoyed, the cook gave him a light kick. "Idiot, did you listen to me?" He put one of his hands in his pockets, the other reaching for his cig. "There's still enough, including meat, to last us for a few days." He frowned in threatening disapproval. "No one goes hungry on this ship."

Luffy rubbed his side – where he had been hit – and heaved a deep sigh of relief. Catching sight of Chopper leaving the sick bay, he instantly got on his feet and stretched his arms to get to his doctor as soon as possible. They watched with amused anticipation as he barreled straight into the reindeer, sending Chopper on the floor with a surprised yelp. It was to the sound of Chopper reprimanding Luffy and to the captain laughing an apology that Sanji turned back to Nami.

"Chopper also needs supplies, though he hasn't specified."

She gave a one-shoulder shrug, carefully balancing her glass. "I know that you'll be careful with your budget," she gave him a pointed glare, "but without a town, there isn't much we can do."

"Ah, Zoro-san and I are in need of some oils for our blades." Brook observed evenly, filling his cup once more with some more tea.

"At this rate, it will be easier to ask who _doesn't_ need anything." Nami muttered dryly, crossing her legs.

Robin chuckled quietly, glancing up from her book. "Don't you also need something, Nami?"

Nami suppressed a snort, scoffing instead. "I doubt that I'll find what I want at our next island."

The archaeologist's look softened and she shuffled closer, letting their shoulders brush against each other. Sanji and Brook exchanged a glance, wondering over what they were missing and as the two women continued to share a companionable and comforting silence, they wisely gave up. Instead, they turned their attention to the commotion produced by Luffy and Chopper badgering Usopp, dragging him away from his garden and trying to persuade him to play a game. The sniper relented, amused by their insistence, and disappeared into the men's quarters to put his gardening equipment away. Meanwhile, Luffy bounced back to the group, excited eyes telling them everything they wanted to know. Chopper followed at a slower pace, an equally anticipating grin on his face.

"Anyone wanna play with us?" Luffy instantly proposed, balancing on his toes.

"We're playing fishing!" Chopper added enthusiastically.

"It's _Go Fish_!" Usopp yelled as he closed the door to their quarters, refraining from rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, that." Luffy nodded, uncaring over the name. "It's a card game. Usopp says we need to be five." And he looked at his _nakama_ with expectant eyes, wordlessly willing them to participate.

It was a usual look, the one their captain always used when he wanted to play or spend some time with anyone in his crew. A usual look that was very effective, and rare were the ways to escape from it, and even rarest were those who could resist it. Brook caved first.

"It will be my pleasure, Luffy-san." He set down his tea cup and saucer back on the tray. "Though I am afraid that someone will have to remind me of the rules, as it has been quite a long time since my last game."

"No problem, I forget them every time!" Luffy exclaimed with a chuckle, honest and causing Usopp to sigh in fond exasperation, already shuffling his cards.

Chopper squealed in glee and grabbed one of Brook's bony hands to yank him towards the sniper. The musician followed obediently, not minding too much the treatment, his cane balancing at his elbow. Luffy continued to stare at Nami, Robin and Sanji expectantly. The cook puffed out another cloud of smoke, eyes averted to the abandoned tray. Without a word, he sized the opportunity and took hold of it, carefully retreating into the kitchen under the pretense of getting tea. Luffy didn't seem perturbed by the escape, and Robin noticed that his gaze was fixed on the navigator. A hypothesis instantly came to her mind, and she attentively observed their captain.

"Nami." He called her out quietly, his energy settling down briefly.

She startled, snapping her head back to him as she was torn away from whatever musings she had been caught in. She met Luffy's smile with resigned realization.

"Okay." She yielded, minding less than she expected. "Just a few."

Luffy's grin was triumphant all the same, and he glanced apologetically at Robin. "We'll play another time." He promised her earnestly, receiving a soft chuckle in answer.

Robin stayed alone on the bench, two empty glasses beside her, book on her lap and a pensive expression on her face as she watched five of her _nakama_ sit in circle on a patch of the lawn deck. She half-listened to Usopp's explaining the rules. As expected, Luffy had switched off at some point, and was fidgeting in impatience. Expecting as much, the sniper had given up over speaking and merely demonstrated with Brook's help. Once everyone was more or less ready, the game began.

Robin was not so much interested in _Go Fish_ as she was to her crewmates' behaviors. Crossing her legs elegantly, she leaned forward and rested her chin on her open palm. Her book was discarded beside her, closed and the unmarked page memorized. Her sharp eyes stayed fixed on the group bickering over values. Luffy was stubbornly trying to get the Kings to finally form his first book and therefore, passing all eights and sevens he had to the others without much thought. Chopper and Brook were engaged in a silent battle of wills over who would be the one to get the book of jokers. Usopp was the one winning with the most books, regrouping the lesser values. Nami had snatched all queens and jacks, along with the tens and nines. She kept fingering her Queen of Hearts without really noticing.

Robin's eyes didn't move when Zoro came to stand beside her.

"There's no aces." He remarked quietly, eye fixed on their captain.

Nami smiled when Luffy's eyes lit up when he asked for the King of Spade and she graciously gave it to him. He beamed as he slapped down the four Kings on the deck, brimming with pleased satisfaction.

"No, there isn't." Robin confirmed softly.

Zoro snorted but didn't comment any further. They both knew why Usopp had removed the four aces – keeping them hidden inside the pack, the Ace of Spade face down beneath the three others – and why Brook, Chopper and Nami had pointedly ignored their absences. They lapsed into silence, watching their crewmates start another game.

At some point, Nami managed to snatch Sanji by the arm as he neared the group to offer her some collations. Swiftly and without letting him protest, she stood up and plopped him at her place.

"Thanks, Sanji-kun, for replacing me." She added sweetly, taking advantage of his surprise and lack of resistance.

She quickly walked away, leaving him to play an umpteenth game with the others. She quirked an eyebrow when she saw Zoro snoring at Robin's feet, leaning uncomfortably against the bench, his swords safely put on the grass. The archaeologist flicked her eyes up, fingernails tapping a steady rhythm against her book.

"We're almost there." Nami announced once it was clear that her friend wouldn't say anything, and she went towards the stairs to assist Franky, oblivious to the change in their crewmates' behavior.

Sanji heaved a sigh of relief at that, knowing that the game he had been forced to participate in would be the last. Usopp twitched, restraining himself from climbing the foremast to get a view of the island. Luffy was no better but he wanted to finish the game first, even if he kept fidgeting in contained excitement. A new island was always the promise of a new adventure, and there was (almost) nothing that could keep him from seeking adventures, discoveries and treasures. Chopper was as impatient as his captain and sharing none of their sniper's perpetual apprehension. Brook stretched his arms, purposefully showing his cards to his playmates, hoping that he would speed up the game by offering his cards to those interested in.

Robin returned to her book, intent on finishing her chapter before they landed or got attacked by Marines, pirates, sea monsters or other unforeseeable assailants. Beside her, Zoro had stopped snoring but he had kept his eye closed, looking utterly relaxed. He didn't even flinch when Luffy let out a cheer when Chopper put down the last book and freed everyone. Instantly, Usopp, the doctor and their captain bounced on their feet. Brook and Sanji gathered the cards calmly, the former not minding and the other slightly annoyed.

Standing on Sunny's figurehead, Luffy cocked his head to the side. The wind was as gentle and salty as before, but slightly warmer and carrying another scent, fruity and sweet. Raising an arm, he caught two white petals between his fingers. It wasn't very hard. With a bit of imagination to add some nimbostratus or altostratus in the blue sky above them, he could be persuaded that it was snowing petals.

"Now, that's one _super_ tree." Franky exclaimed behind him, sounding thoroughly impressed.

Lodged on top of the highest cliff, almost at the center of the drop-formed island, was a gargantuan tree. Its branches stretched so high that they pierced through lazy cumulus, disappearing from sight into the glare of the sun, and so far that they cast long and impressive shadows on the lands beneath them. The most incredible was the enormous flowers blooming, their whiteness competing with the clouds' and diffusing their fragrance to the whole island as well as the closest waters.

"That's amazing." Usopp's voice was awed, sounding somewhere in the foremast's shroud.

Luffy lifted his hand to stare at the petals, mere pieces of the giant ones still on the tree. The emotion in their sniper's tone had encouraged Robin to close her book and to join her crew at the prow. Beside her, Chopper had an awe-struck expression, mixed with wistfulness, his hooves held up to gather the white pieces.

"What kind of tree do you think it is?" Usopp asked in curiosity, still perched.

Nami handed the spyglass to Sanji, shrugging uncertainly. While she was an indisputable expert on tangerines, including their trees, she only knew the basics in botany – enough to avoid poisoning, at least. Rolling his cigarette between his lips, he refrained from taking a drag of it and instead looked through the lens.

"Might be an apricot tree." The cook supposed. "Never seen any with this size, though."

"It's a nice surprise, pleasantly different from some of the lands we've seen." Robin commented in her usual serene way. "I wonder how the inhabitants have adapted with this tree above their heads, especially when it gives fruits. There is the possibility of getting crushed from an apricot falling from the sky."

"Don't say things like that!" Usopp instantly protested, his impressed look vanishing as he imagined the scene, and turning quite green as a consequence. "Now, I can't even appreciate the beauty anymore."

"Well, seems like you'll get your chance to ask." Zoro pointed to oddly-shaped houses forming a village.

As it was, the port itself was quite tiny, composed of a warehouse and a hut, linked to the village by a lonely road protected of the sea by low stony walls. Three long piers offered a place to anchor any passing-by boats. Only one was completely vacant, as the closest to the land was home to several fishing boats. As for the other one, the one the closest to the deeper waters, someone – familiar and friendly – had already claimed its place. A grin splitting his face, Luffy stretched his arms and caught the upper railings of the Polar Tang. With a gleeful shout, he barreled straight into the shocked figure of Jean Bart.

The poor pirate, despite his impressive build and strength, was no match to resist unprepared the force slamming into him. The impact sent them both hurling across the upper deck to finish their course over the opposing rail and falling straight into the sea. It was Luffy's reflexive hand catching the guardrail that saved them from an unplanned swim. He snapped them both up, laughing cheerfully all the while. To his credit, Jean Bart showed neither bemusement or irritation, as he stood back on his feet with an armful of a _shishi-_ ing rubber man. Perfectly composed, he glanced at the Sunny slowly docking near the other pier.

"A pleasure to see you too," his eyes flicked down at Luffy, dry humor in his voice as an entertained grin pulled on his lips, showing much teeth. "Quite unexpected, too."

Luffy, far from being sheepish, chuckled and looked around. "Where's the polar bear? And Torao-o?"

"In town." Jean Bart replied, used to the unconventional sense of priorities. "I've volunteered to guard the ship."

Luffy hummed in answer, eyes flicking to some pieces of petals caught in Jean Bart's beard then to the Sunny as Zoro called his name out, jerking his hand behind him towards the rest of the crew and the deck. The Heart Pirate caught the gesture.

"You'll probably bump into them in town." He commented. "No doubt that we'll meet again later."

"Yeah." Luffy nodded, giving a wave and a quick grin as he hurried towards his own ship.

He came back in time to see that his crew had taken to draw straws. Franky wasn't participating, already volunteering to stay, and had disappeared somewhere – most likely down in the Soldier Dock System to check on his ' _beauties_ '. Luffy didn't join either. No one would stop him from exploring an island. It was an absurd thought, as absurd as claiming that the sun was grey and the moon purple, and no one had even considered it. As usual, it was Nami who presented the straws trapped in her fist, smirking slightly. As usual, it came as no surprise when Usopp got the short one. He sighed, partly disappointed, but didn't put up a fight.

"Is there anything you need from the town, Usopp?" Chopper asked, volunteering to make stops for his friend.

The sniper shrugged. "Nah, don't worry."

"The island doesn't seem hostile, at least." Brook tried to cheer him up. "You might be able to explore for a bit if Franky-san deems that he is quite alright on his own, or if one of us comes back early."

"Thanks, Brook." Usopp gave a crooked smile. "I'll hold you to that, guys."

Nami planted a hand on her hip, staring severely at the crew. Wisely, Usopp disappeared to join Franky – most likely to either inform him of the result or lend a hand – and left his friends to the short lecture Nami always gave them when they went to explore a new island. Roughly, she reminded them to be discreet and to avoid causing or attracting trouble. She also emphasized on their allowances, practically ordering them to spend it wisely or better yet, none at all. While the first point was mostly out of habit – everyone knew that Luffy was the most delectable honey for any kind of dangerous bees flying around, it was _that_ improbable to keep him out of trouble – she couldn't help but insist on the last. Managing the crew's money was essential, considering how gluttonous their captain and some of the others were, and how frequently they came back injured.

"So?" Zoro glanced at Luffy, tuning out the habitual speech. "They're there?"

Looking bored but staying put as he otherwise didn't fancy a fist to his head, the captain nodded.

"You didn't ask, of course." Zoro stated matter-of-factly, not surprised.

The swordsman was vaguely curious about the fortuitous meeting, but as long as it didn't endanger unnecessarily the crew, he couldn't care less about the Heart Pirates' casual tribulations. Luffy shrugged indifferently.

"If Tora-o needs our help, then we'll help. If not, then we'll just celebrate our meeting."

Zoro grunted in agreement at the factual tone. His eye glanced at the crew when he noticed the sudden silence and he stiffened when Nami approached with swaying hips and a very familiar look. Beside him, Luffy inched away instinctively.

"Zoro…" She purred, and he knew that his inattention had been spotted.

He braced himself for the inevitable hit that followed, eyeing cautiously the hand that rose. To his relief, she merely rested it on her hip and disapprovingly looked down at him.

"If you want this oil of yours, you better stay with Brook and I." She warned him. "I don't want to spend the entire day searching for you because you took the wrong turn and got lost – again."

"Then why do you bother?" Zoro retorted, growing annoyed. "Brook and I are more than enough to find what we need."

"Oh, I don't doubt that Brook can find his way." Nami waved a hand dismissively. "You, on the other hand, wouldn't be able to find your way even if there was only one straight path to take. Also, Brook is too polite to frankly tell you that you're walking the wrong way, while I have no such qualm."

"Pardon," Brook spoke up from the sides, "if you could leave me out of this, I would be grateful."

"Besides," the navigator went on as if she hadn't heard the musician, frowning, "you both always come back penniless each time you went to buy your things."

"No wonder, as what we need is as _important_ as it is expensive." Zoro pointed out, emphasizing to prevent any detrimental ideas.

"Obviously." She shot him a look as if he was stupid. "Which is why I'll come with you. I absolutely refuse to let you spend so much money for something that you need frequently." She thrust her hair behind her shoulder in an offended gesture. "The only one allowed to swindle or steal, is me. I _am_ Cat Burglar, aren't I?"

Zoro scoffed but didn't argue any further while Brook laughed his trademark laugh, genuinely amused. Robin smiled knowingly as she passed by her fellow crewwoman.

"Isn't it a wonderful opportunity?" She mused out loud, glancing at Nami.

"I wouldn't count too much on it." Nami pointedly answered, then paused before acknowledging. "Still, I can't say that I am not pleased. It _has_ been a while."

"Everyone's ready?" Luffy's voice, coming from where he stood on the rail, snatched their attention. A grin then split his face. "Then, let's go!"

* * *

Zoro and Brook stood in the background, quiet as they watched Nami expertly manipulating the blacksmith/gunsmith/carpenter – the guy was slightly more diversified than a simple blacksmith – into lowering his prices. It took her fifteen minutes of witty quips, playful remarks and flirtatious but bubbly chatter, and she managed to get everything at a quarter of their original cost. It was as impressive as ever, and even if Zoro would certainly not admit it out loud, it came handy once in a while.

It was Nami, of course, who paid for them – using their money. When they left the oddly-shaped hut – oval, brown and giving a hollow sound when Brook accidentally bumped his bony elbow against one of the walls – that served as a front shop for the forge behind, she had a smug smirk tugging at her lips as she handed them their change.

"Don't say a word, witch." Zoro muttered with no real heat.

She snorted. "Is that how you thank people when they're gracious enough to help you?"

"As if you've done it for anyone but your own twisted sense of saving." He retorted without missing a beat, falling easily into the familiar banter. "We're only collateral damage."

" _Privileged damage, then._ " A familiar voice smoothly cut in, approaching them lazily. "I wouldn't complain over such favor, Zoro-ya."

It was Nami who answered, cocking an eyebrow at him and teasing. "Jealous, Tora-o-kun?"

"Tremendously." Law somberly replied, sending her a mild glare at the nickname and sounding very serious in contrast to her tone.

Looking unfazed, she merely smiled prettily at him. "Let's remedy to that, then, shall we?"

"Oi." Zoro cut in, sending her a piercing look. "Weren't you the one who insisted to not split up?"

Nami waved a hand, casually strolling up to Law and trapping his free arm with her own. "Now that you have what you need, you don't need me to babysit you anymore, do you?"

"That is quite harsh, Nami-san." Brook off-handedly commented.

"Where's your crew?" Zoro asked Law, ignoring her words but not her meaning.

"Busy distracting Mugiwara-ya." The Heart Captain answered without missing a beat.

"Throwing your navigator to the wolf? That's not very noble." Nami guessed (correctly) with an amused twitch of her lips.

"Bepo can take care of himself." Law instantly defended himself, calmly freeing his arm but otherwise not moving away. "As peculiar as your captain is, he has yet to attack an ally."

"You'd be surprised." Nami dryly contradicted him. At his inquisitive look, she elaborated. "Ask Chopper."

"So?" Zoro imperturbably observed him. "What are you doing here?"

"Restocking." Law flatly replied. "Same as you, I dare hope."

"We're not fleeing from dozens of Navy contingents, if it is what you're asking." It was definitely amusement that was wrapped around the three Straw Hat Pirates, used to their chaotic life, as Nami reassured the ex-Shichibukai. "Contrary to popular belief, we _do_ experience peaceful days."

"From personal experience, your ability to wreak havoc unwittingly exceeds your will for serenity."

Brook laughed quietly at his remark while Zoro smirked, claiming that "Calm days are boring." Nami smacked Law's shoulder reproachfully.

"You know damn well that's not true." She protested, offended, and ignoring Zoro's snort. "We _have_ quiet moments, times that are as meaningful as the more exciting ones."

"I know." Law agreed, his voice a tad softer than expected.

He had a look in his eyes that neither Zoro nor Brook managed to read. They watched as Nami mellowed, apparently clearly understanding. The moment didn't pass, not really, even as a familiar smirk pulled on Law's lips. Wrapping an arm around Nami's waist, he simultaneously brought her closer while steering her away from the others.

"Now, I believe that we have some catch-up to do, Nami-ya."

Eyebrows raised, Zoro watched as Nami agreed with a hum, waving absently at them with the nevertheless stern instruction to _stay out of trouble_ , and trusted the Heart Captain to keep her safe as they disappeared around the corner.

"Oh, I understand better now." Brook breathed out beside him, sounding as if a puzzle had been cleared before his very eyes, and let out another chuckle.

He didn't explain himself, and it was with a clear lack of concern that he turned back to Zoro.

"Shall we go then?" He asked with an elegant gesture of his arm.

Zoro hesitated briefly before mentally shrugging. Nami was able enough to avoid tripping into impossible situations, and Law was trusted enough with the safety of any member of the crew. Besides, Brook seemed to know something about them and by the absence of a panic, Zoro wasn't going to worry any further.

"I wonder if they have any decent _sake_ , here." He mused, turning around.

Brook watched him walk away. He wondered if he should warn his crewmate that he was currently heading away from the only bar they had spotted earlier, and towards the edge of the village. A burst of wind threatened to take away his hat and he reflexively ducked his head while a hand firmly kept it in place. It was only when he lifted his gaze up that he realized that Zoro had somehow managed to vanish.

"Ah, I hope Nami-san won't be too upset." Brook sighed as he watched contemplatively the unusual flowers blooming above him.

* * *

It was several hours later, the afternoon surreptitiously turning into early evening, that the Straw Hats found them back on the Sunny. Not everyone was there, since Nami had decided to sneak inside the Polar Tang to discuss navigation matters with an enthusiastic Bepo. In her stead, Law had forced himself to mingle with Luffy and his crew, privately hoping that he wouldn't come to regret it. He arrived on the lawn deck to see that most of them were busy somehow. Zoro was apparently napping near the swing while his captain had already started on eating some meaty snacks, prepared by an accustomed Sanji. Robin was reading on a long chair, listening distractedly to Usopp and Chopper chatting and fishing. Both Brook and Franky were on the upper deck, quietly discussing.

It was calm.

Law wondered when the bomb would inevitably drop.

(The suspense was killing him.)

Sanji puffed out a twirl of smoke, holding an empty plate. "If it isn't the all-mighty Law."

"Tora-o!" Luffy cheerfully greeted him with his hated nickname. "Are you going to the festival?"

"Mugiwara-ya." Law placidly replied, shifting _Kikoku_ , his sword, more comfortably on his shoulder. "My crew is."

"Not you?" The Straw Hat captain cocked his head to the side, looking perplexed. "Why not?"

"I have plans." Law answered evasively, before using the old tactic of redirecting the discussion elsewhere. "I don't need to ask to know that you will be going."

"Yeah!" Luffy confirmed anyway, grinning. "It's going to be fun! I bet that there'll be a lot of food, too!"

"Of course, that's the main reason you're going." Sanji muttered as he went back to the kitchen with empty dishes.

He noticed Robin's knowing smirk as he passed by her on his way, arousing his curiosity. She wasn't reacting to his word or Luffy's, that much he knew.

"I have heard an interesting legend about the giant apricot tree." She suddenly spoke up, eyes still fixed on her page. "It is believed to be the guardian of the island, an ageless entity watching over the lands, plants, animals and later, people living here."

Sanji disappeared inside the kitchen, coming back moments later empty-handed to listen. Aware that she had her crew's attention on her, Robin looked up from her book. Her gaze settled on Law who had resigned himself into sitting at the foremast bench for a while.

"Its branches protect the houses from the most harmful weather in all seasons." She carried on, eyes gleaming mischievously. "Its fruits offer vitality to people, animals and plants alike, while their pits are transformed into homes, boats or tools. The festival is actually held for the flowers which are, on this island, symbol of hope, fertility and beauty. Every year, young couples go to the tree and ask for its benediction. Should a full petal fall on them, then their prayer has been answered favorably. If nothing happens, then no benediction has been received."

"Romantic, isn't it?" Brook murmured from the upper deck, sipping his tea.

"Robin-chan, let's go to the festival together!" Sanji instantly swooned.

"I'm already going with Chopper, Cook-san." Robin quietly refused, keeping her gaze on Law. "We're quite curious about their sweets."

Law felt distinctly uncomfortable, suspecting that she had an ulterior motive. He was proven right when she went on.

"I find the superstition amusing as apricot flowers tend to represent a fear of being unloved in a relationship, and consequently a request for tenderness to renew a shy love into a stronger one, in other parts of the worlds."

"I didn't take you for a romantic, Nico-ya." Law commented carefully, with a contradicting defiance in his eyes.

"I have my moments." Robin acknowledged. "Just as Nami can be, at times." She hid her smirk into the palm of her hand as she saw him stiffen at her name, flicking her eyes back to her book. "I thought that Nami would have suggested to go."

"And why would Nami-swan do that?" Sanji slowly asked, back from his moment of depression into the increasingly tense silence. "Especially with _him_?"

"Tora-o-kun has stolen her heart, of course." Robin quietly answered, gaze focused on her book.

There was a silence following her words, each member of the crew digesting them. They all turned their heads to the frozen Heart Captain, face blank. Robin glanced up, just in time to appreciate the absolute stillness, quickly broken by an exploding chaos. Her crew was not meant for inactivity, after all.

" _You shitty captain!_ " Sanji's heated exclamation shattered the tension in sharp pieces. " _What have you done to Nami-swan?_ '

He launched himself through the air, taking a few Sky Steps, and setting his leg alight to bring it down with ruthless determination. To his right, Law caught the telltale gleam and discreet clinking of an unsheathed sword, accompanied by a flattening bloodlust. Reflexes honed from countless deadly situations, the Heart Captain brought _Kikoku_ up to stop the leg coming down at him, and angling his sword to protect his side, managed to block Zoro's _Shusui_.

" _Damn it, Nico-ya!_ " Law cursed as he pushed them away, fluidly getting up and away from the bench.

He spared a few precious seconds to send her a reproachful glare that she received with an amused smile. A clatter and a quiet splash alerted the ship of the loss of another fishing rod, as Usopp sprung up, staring wide-eyed at their (supposedly) allied captain. He flailed his arms in horrified panic, looking at two of the Monster Trio standing menacingly in front of Law, one lightening a cigarette and the other assessing his new-found enemy.

" _Oi, oi, oi, you can't be serious, Robin!_ " Usopp floundered, sending her a pleading look. "He hasn't done that, has he?"

Beside him, Chopper was locked in place, looking at each one of them in hesitant comprehension. His rod was trembling between his hooves, belying his calm. He was on the verge of outright panicking, eyes widening like saucers as seconds ticked by.

"Is Nami going to be okay?" He asked shakily, trying to hold to something reassuring and not jumping to the conclusion everyone had apparently found.

A sigh and the clinking of a tea cup and its saucer put on the stairs answered him as Brook picked up his sword concealed in his cane. "That, Chopper-san, is a question we will ensure the positive answer to."

"Aw!" Franky gave his exclamation of agreement and disapproval simultaneously, joining their musician on the stairs, before addressing Law, his sunglasses on his forehead. "That's not _super_ at all, bro. Stealing hearts like that. You don't do that to friends."

"You're mistaken." Law sharply denied, attempting to defuse the situation before it blew out of proportion.

Knowing this crew, it was synonym of requiring a miracle, and even more vital that he tried to calm everyone. If there was one thing that he would retain from his past dealings with Mugiwara's crew, it was that each and every one of them were insanely over-protective of each other.

"I distinctly remember Nami telling me about it." Robin evenly added, aware that everyone's attention was on her but not showing it as she flipped a page. "About how unexpected it was. She was _taken_ _off_ - _guard_ , her own words."

"You're not helping, Nico-ya." Law snapped at her, dodging a kick and blocking _Shusui_ , again.

The cook was grinding his teeth, crushing his cigarette as he followed his attack by sweeping the Heart pirate's feet. Law cursed and used the momentum to evade Zoro's oncoming blade, rolling to the side. His fingers twitched as he refrained from calling upon a _Room_.

"I can't believe this." Usopp muttered, disbelieving and shaking forlornly his head. "He really did it."

"Can't he give it back?" Chopper asked in desperation, looking ready to cry and abandoning the fishing rod beside him.

"We'll ask him politely." Brook assured their little doctor with a pat on his blue cap, and at the lack of his famous skull jokes, Chopper was assured of his solemnity.

"And if he refuses, we'll just force him, right, everyone?" Franky completed as he stabilized himself on the stairs, looking ready to use his firearms.

"As I said, you're mistaken!" Law repeated, wondering what on earth he had done to the archeologist to suffer through this. Exasperated, he glanced at the uncharacteristically silent Luffy. "Stop this nonsense, Mugiwara-ya."

Luffy – who had yet to move from his place in the middle of the deck, despite the clear danger of swinging swords and burning legs around him – gave a hum, crunched the bone holding leftovers of meat between his teeth and swallowed it whole. His hat was tilted down, shadowing his eyes, but his attention was clearly on the other captain. A dangerous smile stretched his lips as he cocked his head slightly to the side, revealing one gleaming eye.

"You're taking good care of it, then."

It wasn't a question. It wasn't a statement either. And yet, it wasn't truly a threat. It sounded more like a promise – an _ominous_ promise. Law paused, his golden eyes meeting Luffy's onyx ones. Back on his feet, he rested _Kikoku_ on his shoulder and inclined slightly his head in acknowledgment.

"Of course, Mugiwara-ya." He murmured quietly but firmly.

He subtly relaxed when a familiar laugh escaped Luffy, clearing up the heavy air between them. His crew glanced at their captain in a mix of annoyance, incredulity, mild intrigue and from Robin, fondness.

"Oi, Luffy!" Usopp swiftly protested. "You're not letting him go! He has stolen Nami – "

"That's not possible, Usopp." Luffy interrupted him, turning his head to look owlishly at his sniper. "It's impossible to steal from Nami. It's Nami who knows how to steal. Not Tora-o."

"But – " Usopp tried once again.

"Nami gave it to Tora-o." Their captain finished simply.

Usopp wasn't the only one who was struck speechless by Luffy's explanation. Robin smiled knowingly at his words, glancing back at an equally calm Law.

"You sure about that, Luffy?" Zoro asked to check while Sanji let out a puff of smoke.

At Luffy's affirming exclamation, the first mate slowly sheathed _Shusui_ back. He nevertheless gave Law a long and narrowed look, adding his own silent vow to his captain's. Once he was certain that the Heart captain had understood, he went back to his place against the tree, ready to resume his nap. He might have finally found an explanation for the earlier oddness he had noticed.

"What?" Franky relaxed his posture, flicking his sunglasses back on his nose. "It was Nami who asked you to take it?"

Usopp looked disturbed at the question, and sceptic.

"Sounds romantic, doesn't it?" Brook commented lightly, somber mood vanishing. "Such a generous gesture, I would delight to imitate it one day." There was a pause. "Oh, but I don't have a heart to give, yohohoho!"

"So, he's not giving it back?" Chopper ventured. "Would Nami really do that?" He directed his wonder at both Usopp and Robin, doubtful.

"Of course, she wouldn't!" Sanji snapped in answer, directing his aggressiveness to Law. "Nami-swan wouldn't give away such a precious treasure to a shitty bastard."

Fed up with the unceasing misunderstanding, Law activated his _Room_ to engulf both ships. "Ask the concerned party. _Shambles_."

It spoke volumes of their trust despite the on-going argument when they barely reacted to the blue sphere surging around them. With expert flicks of his fingers, he switched Nami's place – beside Ikkaku, surprisingly, in the control room – with a petal's – an entire one, not the pieces that looked like snow – and he would have noticed this detail if he wasn't so annoyed with the situation. The crew did, and most smiled, taking it as a good omen. Startled by the abrupt change, Nami almost didn't react when she suddenly found herself in the air. Reflex kicked in, and she simultaneously grabbed her weapon and folded her legs beneath her to land graciously. Strengthening, she cast a cautious look that morphed into perplexity when she noticed her _nakama_ 's state.

"What's going on?" She asked as she glanced at Law, quirking demandingly an eyebrow. "I was enjoying a good chat with Ikkaku. She clearly needs it. Do you have any idea how she feels sometimes when stuck with something like twenty men?"

"Nami-ya." Law interrupted her before she could launch into a rant. "Your crew is under some misconceptions."

Looking bemused, Nami turned around, her staff still in hand. Before Sanji could explode into another passionate interrogation, Luffy beat him to it. Jumping on his feet, he gave his navigator one of his piercing looks and approached her close enough to read every shift of her expression. Nami was starting to feel quite nervous, and she waited with bated breath.

"Nami," Luffy began with great serious, "Tora-o didn't steal it, right?"

Baffled, she stared at her captain who – not for the first time – made no sense.

"You gave it willingly, right?" Luffy insisted at her silence, slightly narrowing his eyes.

"What?" Nami was bewildered, and she snuck a glance at some of her crew, hoping to catch clues.

Her gaze fell on a murderous Sanji and it clicked. Realization dawned and as she looked back at Luffy, she could see him read her answer in her eyes, judging by the slow grin stretching his lips. She replied with a playful smirk of her own.

"Now, now, Luffy, you know me." She poked his noise, winking. "No one steals from me, and I certainly don't give anything freely."

She put away her staff, whirling around to stalk closer to Law. Her fingers reached out and she grabbed his coat, pulling him towards her. She gave him a kiss in the middle of the deck, right in front of the eyes of her _nakama_. When she released him, she turned back and caught Luffy's silent snicker.

"I steal the most precious treasure without any remorse." Nami smiled wickedly when Robin chuckled along with their captain, before softening. "And sometimes, rarely I would say, I trade with one of my own."

There was understanding sweeping through the crew, expressed through Sanji's reluctant sigh. Law visibly relaxed, wrapping his free arm around Nami's waist.

"Right." Luffy nodded, but there was still a lingering gravity in his eyes as he added. "Still, if Tora-o makes you cry, I'll kick his ass."

Nami beamed at him. "I expect nothing less."

When Law's _Room_ made another appearance, exchanging both Nami and him with random pieces of petals, the Straw Hat shared a genuine mirth at his embarrassment.

(In the end, the misunderstanding wasn't entirely cleared up, but the most important had been shared.

Robin was still much amused that it was Luffy who noticed first.)

* * *

 **A/N:** I have no remorse.

Just to clarify, Robin knows because she's observant (where Luffy is perceptive) and because Nami has made no effort to hide it from her. As for Brook, I don't remember how old he is exactly, just somewhere around eighty maybe, so with the right cues, he connects the dots quickly.

Thanks for reading and don't hesitate to point out any mistake or oddities!

See you next time~


End file.
